


the memory is no friend

by crookedspoon



Series: 100 Shall Be the Number [26]
Category: DCU (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Disappointment, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She used to like this show...</p>
            </blockquote>





	the memory is no friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merryghoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/gifts).



> Written for the prompt "Any, any, dumping a television show you used to love" at [fic-promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/131741.html?thread=6146973#cmt6146973) and "Junk" at genprompt-bingo Round 5.

By the time the closing credits of season five roll around, Harley can feel Dinah's boredom like a physical thing. It amplifies her own.

"I used to love watching this when I was, y'know, in your condition," Harley explains, pointing at Dinah's bump. "But it's more long-winded than I remember. And the plot twists... ugh!"

Dinah shrugs. "Did I say anything?"

"You don't need to, pretty bird. Crazy people can read minds." She sighs, ejects the disc, and dumps it in the trash. "I guess it's not the same when you're dealing with your own super-powered tyrants. Anyway. What's next?"

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the poem "A Visit" by Margaret Atwood.


End file.
